leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gray007/Champion Difficulty List not finished
First things first, this list is in no way a tier list, nothing here implies that x champion is better than y, iy just says X is objectively easier than y. Also I do not wish to imply that easy champs are only for nubs and the real pros play the hard champs, so please be kind to one another and if you have anything to add to this list please share it in the comments below, this list was based on the dota 2 hero difficulty list which can be found here http://dota2.gamepedia.com/Guides:Hero_Difficulty, but tweaked for LoL. Now let's get started with how I've rated the different aspects of each champion Map Awareness Awareness of what is happening around you and far away from you. Makes use of the mini map, wards, pings as well as the screen. Higher rating means the champion requires better map awareness. 1) Basic map awareness. Usually support/babysitter champions. 2) Somewhat increased awareness, able to assess missing enemy champions to prevent being easily ganked and feeding. 3) Requires decent map awareness. A must for constant gankers. 4) Increased Awareness, mainly splitpushers. 5) Extreme map awareness. Has to know where all the enemies and allies are and when to help/ go for the kill and when not. Positioning / Reflex This focuses on the champion’s most advantageous position and how easy it is for them to get out of bad positions and into the good position. 1) Basic positioning knowledge. Needs to be in the middle of the enemy team and has relatively easy way of getting in and out 2) Some positioning skill required. Can get into middle of fights easily, but can’t get out. 3) Advanced positioning. Has no real gapclosers but still needs to get into the middle of the fight quickly. 4) Increased positioning. Has gapclosers but has very tricky and important skillshots they need to land while staying at a distance 5) Positioning is key. Has no real gapclosers and does have important skillshots they need to land while staying at a distance Farm / Last-Hitting Farm and last-hitting is not about being able to just earn gold, but earn it fast. Higher rating means the hero requires more gold to function and excel, and usually better if you can earn it faster than your enemies. 1) Little/ no farm/last-hitting required. Doesn’t need a lot of gold to be usefull i.e. most supports 2) Unlocks better potential with a little more gold, i.e. most tanks 3) Needs some items to perform roles effectively. i.e. bruisers and mages 4) Is best with as much farm as possible, but won’t become useless when underfarmed. i.e. assassins and some marksmen 5) Needs all the farm it can get to get powerful items, and try not to die at all costs. Right click marksmen Survival Priority This basically means, how important are you to your team alive in a teamfight, this number is severely lowered for champions who can completely cheat death for a long time i.e. tryndamere 1) Basic survival. All efforts towards killing you is mostly wasted. 2) Jump in, faceroll, die, profit 3) Stay long enough in battle for your auras/channels to finish 4) Stay long enough in battle to continuously support team / use your abilities . 5) Without you the fight is lost. Knowledge Knowledge of champions, abilities, items and game mechanics. Higher rating means the champion needs to adapt to the state of the game and their enemies 1) Skillbuild, item build and function are set in stone and there is no reason and they will work most games. 2) Needs to change which stats to buy depending on the enemy team. 3) Needs to know how threatening and important all the enemies are. 4) Needs to change function at some point during the game or has a lot of possible item combinations 5) Has multiple greatly varying skill and item build paths, depending on how good they, their team and their enemies are doing. Early game How strong is a champion in the early game are they bullies, are they unkillable or are they very susceptable to damage. For junglers this stat determines how easy their pre-6 ganks are too pull off. 1) the strongest lane bully and has good sustain 2) Strong constant harras/sustain/ Junglers with click to kill ganks pre-6 3) Mediocre sustain/poke or can easily kill enemy at lvl 6 or earlier/ Junglers with strong skillshots which will usually grant a kill 4) Limited sustain/poke/ junglers with difficult combos/though to hit cc/weak cc 5) barely any sustain/poke/ jungler with no cc